


Getting Back What's Mine

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Catfight, Fighting, Non-Graphic Violence, Nudity, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Anne Maria's getting ready to take on the day, only to be cut off by Zoey. And when these two start butting heads, you know that it's not gonna end well. Anne Maria/Zoey catfight fic, requested by a good friend of mine. Takes place after the episode "Backstabbers Ahoy".





	Getting Back What's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Total Drama. The Total Drama series is owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis.

Anne Maria was at the Camp Wawanakwa bathroom, fixing her make-up like she would usually do in a day like this. After all, she needed to keep up with her complexion once in a while. She had a dreamy smile on her face, as she had fallen in love with this 'Vito' guy, which just happened to be Mike in one of his 'alternate personalities'. Anne Maria usually thought 'Mike' was one of Vito's personalities, but Mike was usually the real deal. It was stupid to think she couldn't see that it was only a character and not the real thing.

But in Anne Maria's world, Vito was Vito. Especially when she sighed about him after putting on her eyeliner.

"Ahhhh, Vito." She sighed. "I can't believe you and me are finally together. I can't wait the moment when we blow this popsicle stand with the million dollars! And there ain't no one stoppin' us all the way to the top, especially that red-headed goody-too-shoes Zoey! It's definitely gonna be magical."

After applying the other eye, Anne Maria went to work on the right eye. Just careful precision was all that she needed to get her eyes done. They looked like small tiny raven's wings whenever Anne Maria would blink her eyes. So far, they were perfect for Anne Maria to begin with.

"There we go, that's much better." She smirked, as she put away her eyeliner.

With her lips, eyes and face all done, Anne Maria decided to leave. But as soon as she opened the door...

...

...

...she bumped into someone, knocking her down.

"OOOF!" The person groaned.

"Hey, watch where you're goin'!" Anne Maria exclaimed. "You almost ruined my-"

Much to her surprise, the person Anne Maria bumped into was Zoey, her hated rival. The red-head shook it off and gave her Jersey rival a scowl.

"Anne Maria?!" Zoey groaned.

"Oh, it's you..." Anne Maria groaned as well.

"You darn right it's me!" Zoey nodded as she got up. "You know, I oughta sock you for what you did down at the jet-ski challenge!"

"What's your problem with me in tha first place?!" Anne Maria scoffed. "I hardly ever did anything to tick you off! It was just me and Vito making out in all!"

"You mean 'Mike'!" Zoey corrected her. "You know damn well than to steal him away from me!"

"Pffft, as if!" Anne Maria scoffed. "I know deep down that this 'Mike' person is just Vito with his shirt on! I mean, Vito is the real deal!"

"Of course you think so yourself!" Zoey scoffed. "But Mike's real to me!"

"He's just made-up!" Anne Maria exclaimed.

"Just like that orange spray-tan of yours?" Zoey smirked.

Hearing this, Anne Maria took in a gasp, feeling offended by the red-head's trash talk.

"Hey, no one messes with tha tan!" Anne Maria pointed at her.

"If you didn't mess around with Mike so much, maybe I wouldn't have to taunt you in the first place!" Zoey scowled close-up.

"Maybe if you didn't get in my way with me and Vito's business, than I wouldn't be fighting with you in the first place!" Anne Maria scowled as well.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"OH, YEAH?!" Zoey shouted.

"YEAH!" Anne Maria nodded.

And just like that, Zoey managed to tackle Anne Maria down to the floor! To follow that up, Zoey decided to slap around Anne Maria's face like a seal. Sure, it bothered her a little bit that she had some of her enemy's spray tan on her fingers, but it was well worth it just to smack Anne Maria around.

"How... do... you... like... that?!" Zoey said between hits.

"Bite me, you overgrown Wendy's mascot!" Anne Maria's teeth gritted.

Fighting back, Anne Maria managed to flip Zoey with a Monkey Flip. And as the red head got up, the tough Jersey chick rushed up and trapped Zoey with a flying head scissors! With her legs still trapped around Zoey's neck, Anne Maria started relieving the pressure to Zoey's neck, choking her out. Zoey tried fighting back, but those strong legs of hers were starting to take its toll on the red-head.

"Had enough, now?" Anne Maria replied.

"Kiss my ass!" Zoey shouted.

Somehow, Zoey finally found the chance to fight back by kicking Anne Maria right in the face. Those kicks managed to affect Anne Maria, who let go of her. No time for recovery, Zoey rushed in and hit a running dropkick on the Jersey girl who went down like a brick. And then, Zoey sat on her lap and tenderized her with mounting punches. This fight almost felt like a wrestling match and an MMA fight combined together.

"Mike... is... mine... not... yours!" Zoey said between punches.

"In ya dreams, bimbo!" Anne Maria exclaimed.

Worried about her face being crushed, Anne Maria managed to roll her over. With Zoey on the bottom, Anne Maria showed her impressive strength by muscling Zoey all the way to her shoulders. With Zoey trying to wiggle free from her grip, Anne Maria smashed her to the ground with a powerbomb.

That move knocked Zoey out for sure. Right now, the red-head could feel the stars spin around her. Dusting herself off, Anne Maria got back up and decided to taunt down on her.

"So, had enough now?" Anne Maria smirked.

The Jersey chick waited for a response from Zoey, but instead...

...

...

...Zoey managed to sweep Anne Maria by the legs.

The tanned beauty sold that move really well, painfully tripping on her face. Before she could check on the damage done to her face, Zoey sat on her back and connected with a cringeful Camel Clutch. Zoey was riding Anne Maria like a big megaton Harley (not in a dirty way), and the Jersey Chick could do nothing but feel humiliated by this. While she saw that Anne Maria was this close to losing consciousness, Zoey taunted her as payback.

"So, are you gonna leave Mike alone, now?" Zoey shouted.

"Ova my dead body!" Anne Maria shouted!

Showing signs of strength, Anne Maria managed to slide out of the maneuver, which sent Zoey tripping on his face as well. Stressful as this was for Anne Maria, she decided that enough was enough.

It was time to end this once and for all.

"That does it!" Anne Maria groaned. "Let's end this fight, Jersey-style!"

Shockingly, Anne Maria decided to strip her entire magenta-colored top off, making her topless for everyone to see.

As Zoey was getting to her feet, Anne Maria wrapped her entire top around Zoey's neck and squeezed tightly, making Zoey choke once again. Anne Maria's top was so much tighter than a boa constrictor squeezing his prey to death. And so far, Zoey was slowly becoming the prey. No matter how hard Zoey would break free from the grip, Anne Maria would squeeze tighter as seconds passed.

The red-head felt her legs go numb at this point. Her eyes were closing very slowly as time passed. And her entire head was turning blue all over. With no signs of fighting back from this catfight, Zoey had passed out on the ground, rendering her unconscious.

Seeing her go down, Anne Maria raised her hands in victory with a smile.

"How do you like that?" She smirked. "This is how we do in Jersey! Vito is mine, ya Pippi Whorestocking!"

Suddenly, she saw a flash of red light looking at her from the left.

To Anne Maria's shock, she saw that Scott had taped the whole thing from beginning to end. The Jersey chick was pissed off to the core.

"Hey, why did'ya stop fighting?" Scott groaned. "I was only getting to the good part!"

Angry and irritated, Anne Maria came up to Scott and...

_*WHAM!*_

She totally knocked him the fuck out. Not to mention that the whole camera that Scott was taping Anne Maria and Zoey with had fell to the floor, breaking it in pieces. Seeing both Scott and Zoey down, Anne Maria grabbed her top and accessed the damage she caused to the twosome.

"No one tapes Anne Maria naked!" Anne Maria declared. "Only Vito does that! Which by the way, I gotta go to him now. I can't wait to tell him about the beatdown!"

Squealing like a little schoolgirl, Anne Maria ran off to go find Vito. Apparently, both Zoey and Scott definitely learned one lesson from all of this. Well, maybe two lessons from all of this.

One, don't mess with a woman's man.

And two?

Don't mess with Anne Maria. Period.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but it's always so fun to write these catfight fics. Or chick fight fics, whatever you like to call them. Anyway, I hope you like them! Feedbacks are appreciated! Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off!


End file.
